Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Archive/March 2011
for March 2011 Selected Nomination Did you know... ...that in the episode "The Lizard Whisperer" Ferb said more words than there are current episodes? Support # That's pretty cool. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 05:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) # That's very interesting. Jertyuiop 21:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 2 support, 0 opposed => featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ...that Stacy was seen wearing earrings for the first time in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" despite the fact that her ears were peirced in "I, Brobot" which aired nearly three years earlier? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # The episodes aren't released in chronological order so she could have just gotten her ears pierced a week before in the show. Cmcrox11 19:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) # I know that, I just thought it was interesting that the writers didn't show the earings till now. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 22:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) # It could be possible that her parents didn't allow Stacy to wear earrings for a certain amount of time as a punishment because her mum seemed quite angry when she found out that Stacy had her ears pierced. Jertyuiop 22:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ## Actually, Candace called Dr. Hirano to talk about Stacy getting her ears pierced. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) #"Brobot" is in mid July. If RTM is then that proves it all. Yeah, I'm a swimming suit. So what? [[User talk:The Klimpaloon|Wanna nang?]] Result : 0 support, 0 opposed => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ... that there's going to be a new Phineas and Ferb movie coming called Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # Um...yes, I did know that. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 01:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) # Ditto. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 01:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) # It's on the slider, so it seems useless to have it in smaller area. A better nomination would be mentioning the feature film project. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 0 support, 3 opposed => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ...there will be an extended version of We're Talkin' All Terain? Support # Didn't know that til i saw it. Doofinc 20:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Already knew. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 21:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC) # Same here - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 18:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 0 support, 2 opposed => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ...that "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" is the only episode of the series where Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz do not appear in? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name.﻿ Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # Canderemy is the next one, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz appear in it. Hey, Phineas. Whatcha Doin'? 18:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Result : ''0 support, 0 opposed => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ...that although Candace says in the song Mom, Look that Phineas and Ferb built a rollercoaster twice, they have actually built one a third time in Fireside Girl Jamboree? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose #If you do not support this nominatioin, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # I realise this, and also I think they built others too, but I think when Candace said 'built a rollercoaster twice' she meant as they're day's activity rather than building it but it not being their main achievement (if you understand what I mean). Jertyuiop 22:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Result : 0 support, 0 opposed => not featured